sc_forum_ifrfandomcom-20200214-history
Zygarde
Zygarde123, or more commonly known as Zygarde, is a Card Creator on the Clash Royale Ideas and Feature Requests sub-forum. Biodata Age: 19 (as of 7/22/2017) Nationality: Bangladeshi Behavior: Zygarde is shown to be strict towards rulebreakers and reporting every rulebreak in the forum even if it is done by a friend. He is also said to be a perfectionist and likes to see everything perfectly well organized. Forum Nicknames: *The Report Hammer (by Harishmadhavan) *Ziggy (by MrPancakeGuy, EnderHunter8) *Card Idea Machine (by NightmareX, TheDankPrince) *The Legend (by KingBencent) Forum Biography Zygarde joined the Supercell Forums on January 14th, 2017. He posted the Ninja idea as his first forum post. Despite it being his first forum post, the idea became quite popular and liked by the I&FR community. It also earned some popularity for Zygarde. Which helped him get feedback in his later card ideas. After his great opening, Zygarde continued and managed to make more card ideas. He made some in-game Feature ideas as well. His ideas received mixed feedback from the I&FR community. But ultimately Zygarde became a well-known card creator who is still a part of the I&FR community creating more ideas. He is known for making unique ideas. Zygarde was not only a Card Creator, but a tutor as well. He instructed forumers such as Bluballoon and taught them about the forums as well as help them when they needed it. He also trained quite a few newbies through the I&FR Training Group. Achievements Zygarde's Ninja idea was discussed in Radio Royale Episode 3. There also is rumor the Clash Royale card Bandit evolved from the Ninja idea. However, this is highly unlikely since the concepts differ a lot. Associations The Clash Royale Arena Creation Team The Clash Royale Arena Creation Team, or also known as CRACT, was the first forum group Zygarde joined. It was a group which gathered many card creators to work together in various Arena Creation Projects. After joining the group he took part in a few Arena Creation projects. But soon after he joined, the group became very inactive. The Ideas & Feature Requests Lead Group Zygarde was the Ex-Leader of the I&FR Lead Group, a popular I&FR group in which many card creators collaborate with the intention of making great card ideas. He took part in founding the group along with Pseudovalide, another popular card creator in March 2017 and became the Leader of the group. He stayed in the group for and played a role in founding the Card Ideas Tournament (CIT), which is now a well-known Tournament in I&FR. After staying there for a long time, he left the group in May 2017 due to Leadership issues. The Ideas & Feature Requests Training Group As a Leader of the I&FR Lead Group, Zygarde founded the I&FR Training Group. A group where newbies were trained by expert card creators to make good and quality card ideas. It also served as a place for the I&FR Lead Group to recruit members from. He was the Owner of the group for quite a long time. But soon after leaving the I&FR Lead Group, Zygarde gave up the ownership of the group to the Founder and Owner of the I&FR Lead Group, Pseudovalide. The group was later removed from the forums. Ideography Card Ideas Zygarde has made many card ideas in his I&FR career and continues doing so. Here is a list of his card ideas Ninja - Zygarde's first forum post and first card idea as well. A troop with a unique disappearing concept. It disappears and is seen as a shadow when it's running and instantly re-appears while attacking. The Psychic - Zygarde's second overall card idea. A troop with an HP draining mechanic. A troop that does fairly low damage but drains Half of the damage dealt to add to his HP. When health is below 25%, it transforms into a defensive building and sacrifices it's draining power to do high damage to the target. Cosmic Tower - Cosmic Tower is Zygarde's third card idea and his first and only building idea. It is a defensive building that has an Infinite Range and fires 15 missiles to all enemy troops and buildings on the Arena. Elite Knight - Zygarde's first troop re-hash idea. It's an improved version of the in-game troop Knight. Chrono Legionnaire - The Chrono Legionnaire removes the enemy from existence in the timeline. Reversing all actions done by the target troop. The King - The King is a card which brings a unique feature along with it. In this idea, Zygarde explained how Hero cards can be implemented in-game through a completely new card system along with a new card named 'The King' that uses the mentioned system. Stonfold - Known as Zygarde's best idea. It's a troop that can attack up to Infinite amount of targets within it's range without doing Splash damage. All of it's damage gets equally divided among the targets. Destrorb - It is said to be the arch-nemesis of Stonfold. This troop drains HP from his friendly troops to empower itself. Illusionist - Illusionist is Zygarde's latest card idea as of 7/21/2017. Illusionist copies the appearance and disguises as the last troop card the player selected, but it doesn't copy their stats. Feature Ideas Along with Card Ideas, Zygarde has made a few in-game feature ideas as well. These are: Card Level Limits - This idea was made by Zygarde to stop overleveling, a strategy used by a lot of players. The main idea is to add level caps to all cards and limiting the card levels based on the player's exp. level. Negative Trophies - This idea was meant to stop Trophy Dropping, a trick that used to exist in the game. The main idea was to add a minimum trophy count based on the player's personal best, and going below the minimum trophy count will add to a new value called 'Negative Trophies'. Quotes Here are some Quotes that forumers made about Zygarde. *"You are one of the best (if not the best) card creator in I&FR" - KingBencent *"Among all card creators I've seen, your ideas are one of the most unique ones" - NightmareX *"Wow, I never thought anyone can think of ideas that fast. I think I should call you the Card Idea Machine" - TheDankPrince *"I have not seen many of your ideas. But those I've seen are surely really awesome and I feel like every one of them deserve to be added to the game" - Siddmaster Trivia *Zygarde's Forum Name was deprived from the name of a Pokemon. *Zygarde is said to be the student of NightmareX, another popular Card Creator. See Also Zygarde (Pokemon) Bandit External Links Zygarde's Forum Profile The Clash Royale Arena Creation Team The Ideas and Feature Requests Lead Group Radio Royale Episode 3 Category:Creators